Trap
by UniqueFandoms
Summary: The Undertaker's thoughts on the way back to the raw arena - Spoilers for: 5/14 RAW


Title: Trap   
Author: Dannette   
Summary: The Undertaker's thoughts on the way back to the RAW arena  
  
-Notes- In this story The Undertaker's wife, Sara, was never in a car accident; there was no accident; that was just a trap Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H created.  
  
  
Those boys think they are so smart... Stone Cold and Triple H think they got away with something, the two man power trip think they are SO damn smart! Well those two assholes aren't smart, if they're anything... they're stupid.  
  
Because not only did they mess with my wife, not only did they use my wife against me, they used Sara to hurt Kane. Sara was never hurt damn it, I got all the way back home and ran to that damn hospital and Sara was nowhere around, an hour later I found out that she wasn't even in a car crash.   
  
It was all a little trap Stone Cold and Triple H created, they got me out of the way so they could work on Kane. I'll give it to them this time... I was really scared, they got me there and I'll give it to them... they beat the shit out of Kane. But on judgment day, I won't be the one getting judged... I'll be the judge and the rattlesnake is in some deep shit.  
  
Because big daddy undertaker saw what they did to Kane on Raw, big daddy undertaker saw Triple H beat Kane with that chain, yes big daddy undertaker saw it all... and now big daddy undertaker wants his vengeance.   
  
Yeah I'm glad Sara is okay, hell I would be celebrating right now, but now that my fear for Sara's safety is over, I got bigger fish to fry. Because while I was gone the two man power trip decided to take my absence to their advantage, because while I was gone those two bastards decided to attack a one armed man.   
  
Yeah they should be glad about that, yeah they got something to brag about... it took two men tonight to take Kane down, no wait... it took two men with a chain to take down Kane who had a broken arm. I was surprised that the "bitch" didn't join in on the fun, now that would have made a night wouldn't it?   
  
Let them have their fun, because as we speak, I am on an airplane heading back to Cincinnati and once I get there all hell is going to break loose. Because once I get to that arena, I am going to beat the living hell out of them for messing with my wife and then I am going to continue the carnage on them for what they did to Kane. Because tonight they messed with the two and only important things in my life, they messed with Kane and Sara and now there is going to be no mercy.   
  
Everything before this was just a game, Backlash and everything before and after that was nothing compared to what is in store for Stone Cold and Triple H. Now Judgement Day isn't going to be about the WWF championship belt, it's not going to be about beating Stone Cold... no Judgement Day is going to be about vengeance, Judgement Day is going to be about Sara and Kane, Judgement Day is all going to be about ending an era that no one wants to see.   
  
Stone Cold and Triple H have been damn lucky up to this point, somehow they have been able to put my brother through hell, somehow they have survived breaking Kane's arm and living to tell the story... but now it's all over.   
  
If you mess with someone's tag team partner... no big deal... but when you mess with someone's family, especially MY family... there is no way in hell that you are going to live to tell the story.   
  
And the commissioner Regal is going to feel my wrath too; NO ONE threatens my little brother and gets away with it. Did he think that what I did to him on Smackdown was all I was capable of? Did he think that I wasn't going to find out about him threatening Kane and me, well if he did... then he's as stupid as Stone Cold and Triple H.  
  
And if Vince and his little girl want to get involved, bring it on. Because I'm ready for a war now, I'm ready for a fight...   
  
  
"We have now landed in Cincinnati"  
  
Ahh, now this is more like it, it's only a few minutes until judgement day starts early. 


End file.
